disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgana
Morgana ( voiced by Pat Caroll) is the main villain in the Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea The Celebration The Party is soon interrupted by Ursula's revengeful sister Morgana to prove her superiority over Ursula. She threatens to feed Melody to the shark if Triton does not hand her the trident. King Triton is at first about to give in. fails when Undertow is changed into a mini-fish and Prince Eric and Ariel rescue Melody with some daring-do. So, Morgana, Undertow, and her two manta rays, Cloak and Dagger leave inside a huge funnel. While Morgana leaves, she threatens to return and get revenge on everyone and Melody, mainly. Morgana's hideout lair Morgana, Undertow, Cloak, and Dagger how live in a iceberg palace. Morgana is now trying several attempts to change Undertow back into a shark but all fail. Morgana now believes that it is no use of getting the trident and that trident is too powerful for her to overcome. It is soon revealed that Morgana does not like being criticized because all her mother ever did was criticize her about how she should be more like Ursula. It is also revealed that their mother favored Ursula more than Morgana. Morgana and Undertow argue about whose fault was what about hiding in the lair. The orb light shines and Morgana goes and sees Melody's hands hold the locket. They both get an idea. They will use Melody as the tool to Triton's undoing! Melody meets Morgana Morgana welcomes Melody to her palace. Morgana reveals the secret of the locket. Morgana goes to her shelf to get Ursula's magic position, then she sits down and says to Melody come my dear, she holds Melody's foot and said your destiny awaits you. Then Morgana does a evil laugh when Melody is transforming. She then, transforms Melody into a mermaid with Ursula's last magic potion that Morgana's been saving for a special occasion. After Melody's rejoicing and has gone away, Undertow is angry that she didn't use the potion to change him back. Morgana tells Undertow to "keeps his scales on" and that she's still reeling her in. Morgana Deceives Melody Melody arrives back to Morgana's lair to thank her. After Melody thanks her, Morgana plots by crying. Morgana reveals that the mermaid spell is temporary. Morgana lies to Melody that "her" trident was "stolen" by a "deranged kleptomaniac" (she's referring to King Triton and his trident) and that "there is no one left to give it back for her". Melody tell Morgana that maybe she could get it back for her. Morgana acts surprised. She shows Melody the map and where the "scoundrel" lives. Melody asks does she means that it isn't just an ordinary fish tale like her mother told her and does it rally exist. Morgana says "of course it exists, Whoever told you otherwise?" Melody tells Morgana that her mother. Morgana responds that she is sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful. Melody says that she will bring back 'her' trident that she can count on her. Morgana says "Be careful, dear! Enjoy those fins!" Then she says softly with an evil grin"while you can". She chuckles sinisterly. Morgana sends Cloak and Dagger to Spy Morgana sees Melody, Tip and Dash near Atlantica. Morgana sends Cloak and Dagger to go and make sure nothing interferes with Melody's return. Back at Morgana's lair Ariel and Flounder have followed Cloak and Dagger to her lair. Just as Melody is about to give Morgana the trident, Ariel stops her, frantically. Melody is angry and shocked that Ariel hid the truth about her locket. Morgana and Ariel are trying to convince Melody to give the trident to each other. But, Melody, angry at Ariel for hiding the truth about her locket, gives its to Morgana. Morgana cackles and claims that all the seven sea are at her command. She grabs Ariel with her tentacles. Melody tries to stop her but Morgana stops her by pointing the trident at her. Morgana reveals that Ariel was only trying to protect her from her. Morgana confesses that she herself tricked Melody into giving the trident to her and that King Triton is really the king and is Melody's grandfather. Melody realizes the truth. Morgana blames Melody for the theft. Then, she imprisons Melody and Flounder into a part of her lair. She tells Melody that her time as a mermaid has just expired. Morgana then takes Ariel with her. Queen Morgana Morgana rises to the roof of her own lair on top of her new cliff. Prince Eric, his crew, and Scuttle arrives to battle the now-powerful sea witch. However, Morgana destroys Prince Eric's boat. Prince Eric and his crew are forced stand on the ice and they survive. King Triton, his guards, and Sebastian arrive to battle the now-powerful sea witch as well. Morgana dares King Triton to hurt her and then cackles. After Undertow taunts Triton, Sebastian chases Undertow, angrily but Morgana transforms Undertow into a gigantic shark and Sebastian manages to flees. Prince Eric takes his sword out and asks, angrily, where's Melody and what has she done with her. Morgana replies "Oh you wanna join your daughter? (evilly) Well I think that can be arranged". She, with motions, commands Cloak and Dagger to take Prince Eric to Melody underwater to drown. Scuttle distracts Morgana and Ariel is freed and she and Sebastian rescue Prince Eric. While Tip and Dash defeat Undertow and rescue Melody, Sebastian defeats Cloak and Dagger. Showdown with Queen Morgana Morgana forces ALL the creatures she sees to bow down to her. Melody realizes that she has to get the trident herself since Ariel, Tip and Dash are forced to bow down to Morgana, and Prince Eric is too unconscious to help. Melody realizes that she has legs and that the powers of Morgana cannot harm her. Morgana then forces King Triton to bow down. Morgana looks up at the sky and says to her mother that she has finally won. As Morgana sentences King Triton to oblivion, Melody surprises Morgana by snatching the trident from her. Morgana said what do you think you're doing with that. Melody said stay back, Morgana laughed and said''' wrong end sweet heart'''. Morgana grabs Melody's foot and lifts her upside down, with a evil smile on her face looking at Melody and her foot. Then Morgana tries to take the trident but Melody pierces the trident through one of her tentacles, distracting her and Melody is free. Melody gives the trident back to Triton. The Defeat of Morgana Morgana pushes Melody off the cliff, angrily. Dash saves Melody. Triton grabs his trident, says to Morgana "Never will you or yours threaten my family again. There will be no escape for you! Ever!" Morgana screams barely and she is imprisoned in an small iceberg. and she sinks. Still alive while she sinks, she whimpers "Mommy!" because she realizes that she has failed her mother by being defeated. The picture of Ursula sinks along with her, a little far behind. Deleted Scenes In the Little Mermaid: return to the Sea - Special Edition, there is a deleted scene where Morgana sings "Gonna Get My Wish". Trivia . At the beginning of the movie, you can notice that almost immediately when Morgana appears, the skies, ironically, turn in different green colors. Quote " Ursula would have simply loved to come, but something came up. Now, uh, what was that? Oh, yes. You all SHISH-KABOBBED HER!" Category:Witches Category:Women Category:The Little Mermaid Villains Category:Direct-to-DVD and Video Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Woman Category:Falling villains Category:Deceased villains Category:females Category:Deaths Category:Singing Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Sea Witches Category:Thin Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Ticklers Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Would-be killers Category:avengers